Paradise Resurrects
by the DEVIL may care but I don't
Summary: What if Gabriel hadn't died? What if instead he got dropped into another reality dealing with an Apocolypse of its own? Spoilers for Supernatural season 5 up to "Hammer of the Gods." (I do not own Supernatural or Legion.) Slash! Gabriel/Dean/Crowley


After the first attack on the Paradise Falls diner, the group hiding inside heard banging on the front door.

"Can someone let me in and tell me what the hell is going on?" an annoyed voice asked from outside.

Charlie glanced at Michael who then nodded. "He's clean. No one that I can sense is possessed for twenty miles."

They opened up the door to eveal and beat-up looking man who then collapsed into Jeep. He had brown hair and golden eyes and was wearing a green jacket with a blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

"What happened to you?" Aubrey asked, spotting the blood on his shirt above his heart.

"My brother . . . stabbed me in the heart. I felt myself die. I don't understand how I'm here." the man groaned out as he sat down in one of the booths.

"Take your shirt off; we need to look at that wound." Michael ordered.

"I'd rather not . . . ugh." the man groaned and placed a hand to his still-bleeding wound over his heart. When Aubrey stepped closer to help the man growled, "Don't get any closer."

"Or wha-" Bob started, but with a snap of the stranger's fingers, his voice was silenced.

"We're just trying to help you." Percy tried.

"What and who the hell are you?" Charlie demanded.

"Name's Loki, the trickster."

"Loki? as in the Norse god?" Jeep asked.

"The one and only." Loki replied weakly, hand still on his wound. "So, who are all of you?"

"Jeep, Aubrey, Charlie, Bob, Percy, and Michael." Charlie replied, pointing at each in turn. Loki's head perked up at Michael's name, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Let me help you with your wound." Michael urged.

Loki sighed and relented. "Fine."

"Remove your shirt and lie down on your back on the table." he instructed, removing his jacket to reveal tattoos going down his arms.

Loki did as instructed, wincing as he did so. When he layed down, everyone saw the light that was seepping from the wound along with the blood.

" Who stabbed you and what did they use?" Michael demanded.

"Lucifer used an archangel's blade when we fought."

"Lucifer is free?" Percy asked, shocked.

"Yep, sorry, welcome to the Apocolypse. Now, are you going to help patch me up or are you gonna just stand there?"

"Licifer isn't free." Michael stated, confused.

"Sorry, Mikey, but hurry up; I have to get back to the Winchesters."

"Winchesters?" Jeep asked.

"Wait, what are you all doing holed up in here?"

"Angels are possessing people and are trying to kill Charlie's baby in order to end humanity. Michael was one of them, but decided to help save us." Aubrey explained.

"Michael, the archangel?" Loki was the shocked one now. Then a look of understanding crossed his face. "No frickin' way."

"What?" Michael asked, surprised by the outburst.

"I'm in an alternate frickin' reality. Where I'm from, it's the Apocalypsek, you're trying to take your vessel, and I was killed protecting them."

"That explains things, like how a trickster god would be helping humans." the archangel agreed.

Loki laughed, nervously saying, "Yeah."

"What aren't you telling me?" Michael ordered.

"I'm not _just_ a trickster god . . . I'm an archangel."

"Which _one_?" Michael snarled.

"Gabriel, they call me Gabriel."

"_You're _another dimension's version of my brother?" this shocked the elder archangel.

"Yep. Can you help me or not? I need to get back to Sam and Dean." Gabriel's patience was starting to wear thin.

"So it's your Grace that's leaking through?" Michael asked.

"Wait, he's an angel?" Jeep asked. "But why isn't he trying to kill us like the others?"

"Let's see: I'm injured, I'm from an alternate universe, I just died, and I have a bigger Armeggadon to worry about." He looked like he was going to add something elsse, but he stopped himself.

"What aren't you telling us, now? Why else aren't you trying to kill us?" Percy inquired.

"My . . . mate is still back in my world." Gabriel admitted.

"_You _have a mate?" another voice asked. The humans and Michael didn't recognize the British voice, but Gabriel's face lit up. Everyone turned and saw a short-ish man in an expensive-looking black suit with a red silk tie.

"You would know." the archangel smiled broadly.

"Who are you?" Michael demanded.

"Name's Crowley, and you wouldn't know me. I'm from his neck of the woods."

"Okay, _what_ are you?"

"Demon, King of the Crossroads where we come from." The man smiled evilly as his eyes flicked to solid black and back.

"And you have the nerve to appear before two angels?" Michael growled. "What makes you think we won't kill you where you stand?"

"Well I know he bloody well won't." Crowley said, pointing at Gabriel. "He's not likely to kill his own mate."

"His ma-Oh my, God. You're mated to a _demon_?" Aubrey gasped, shocked. Gabriel looked down.

"Come on, love, we haven't got all day." Crowley said to his mate. "Lucifer's trying to summon Death and the Colt won't kill him. You're needed back home, darling."

"I can't Crowley." Gabriel stopped talking and groaned in pain as he sat up.

"Bloody Hell, what happened to you, love?" the demon now looked worried about his mate.

"Lucifer killed me and I appeared here. How did you find me anyway?"

"You're marked by me, Gabriel. I can find you wherever you are. One of the perks of being King of the Crossroads: You rule all dimensions' crossroads."

"Michael, are you going to help him or not?" Charlie asked, crossing her arms.

"Where's Dean?" Gabriel asked suddenly.

"Dean?" Aubrey echoed.

"My, well our, other, human mate." Crowley explained.

"You have _another_ mate?" Charlie asked, shocked.

"Demon." Crowley pointed out. "He's stressing back at Bobby's about you. Why can't Castiel heal you? We _are_ kind of in a hurry here."

Michael placed a hand over the glowing wound. With a burst of light, the gouge was gone.

"That's why; he can heal it faster." Gabriel said, grabbing his t-shirt.

"You can definately stay like that, love." Crowley said, glancing at Gabriel's body appreciatively.

"Yes, my king." the angel smirked. He leaned forward and kissed the shorter man quickly.

"Well we'll just leave you to your extermination." Crowley announced.

As Gabriel was about to snap his fingers and vanish, but Michael's voice stopped him. "We could use your help with this."

"Love, no, we have our own problems to deal with." Crowley protested.

"He's my brother . . . sort of. And I'm an angel . . . We're staying." Gabriel stated.

"Can we at least bring Dean here? It'll keep him out of our Michael's clutches." the demon sighed. "He's going to kill us if we don't, anyway."

"You worry too much, McCleoud, but yes, bring him here."

"Don't call me that." Crowley growled as e snapped his fingers, causing yet another stranger to appear.

"Gabriel, so help me if you disappear like that again, I might have to kill you myself." Dean growled the instant he spotted the angel.

"Trickster god, remember? Though I don't know how I survived being stabbed by my own blade. An archangel's blade is definately among the things that can kill me."

"You did die, technically." Crowley pointed out. "But you were resurrected in this dimension."

"Good to know."

"Just, don't do that again, no matter what I say." Dean ordered.

"Yes, sir." The archangel rolled his eyes.

"So why are we helping this pathetic excuse of an extermination?" Crowley asked.

"Becausee I told you to and you love me." Gabriel retorted.

"You have no idea how lucky you are that that statement is true." the demon growled.

"So what do we do now?" Jeep asked, looked vaguely confused.

"We try to get this place ready for the next attack." Michael answered, staring at the foreign trio. "What can you do to help us?"

"Well, Dean's been hunting baddies since he was a kid, so he's a variable soldier."

"Thanks, Gabe." the human deadpanned.

"Anytime." the archangel smirked.

"Crowley can summong all kinds of useful toys and I'm an archangel who still has all of his powers." Gabriel grinned as he subtely put down the native archangel.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aubrey asked, staring at Gabriel.

"He means that your savior angel clipped his wings." Crowley said bluntly. "He's as much of an archangel as I am."

"Maybe a little more so." Dean argued.

"Nope, he rebelled worse than my little beo, Cas. He's as bad as Lucifer without the desire to destroy everything." Gabriel corrected.


End file.
